Jomaribryan Riddles 40
Here are my 40th riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: In the Heat of the Night (25th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1992 VHS of In the Heat of the Night and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Aladdin Sneak Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Rescuers Down Under Preview # 101 Dalmatians Preview # The Great Mouse Detective Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # 1989 United Artists Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Did you made another video and upload this on YouTube? Bonnie and Clyde (25th Anniversary Edition) A Day at the Beach and Waiting for Santa were re-released on VHS to stores in 1996 and had different previews of Once Upon a Time, Barney's Fun & Games and Barney's Talent Show. Doctor Dolittle (25th Anniversary Edition) All the Barney videos are available in stores from Barney Home Video and The Lyons Group. Barney Home Videos # Barney's Birthday # Barney's Magical Christmas ''' # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure # Barney's Best Manners # Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose # Barney's Home Sweet Homes # Love to Read, with Barney # '''Barney's Make-Believe Vacation # Let's Pretend with Barney # Barney's Very Silly Day! # Barney's Alphabet Zoo # Barney's Fun with Safety # Barney's Opposite Day # Barney Live! in New York City # Imagination Island # Bedtime with Barney # Getting Ready for School # Barney's Families are Special # Waiting for Santa # Barney Safety # Wild, Wild, West Barney! # Making New Friends # Riding in Barney's Car # Barney Songs # Barney's All Aboard for Sharing # Barney's Talent Show # Rock with Barney # Barney in Concert # Barney Goes to School # Campfire Sing-Along # Let's Be Healthy # The Backyard Gang Sleepover # Our Friend, Barney # The Backyard Show # Three Wishes # A Day at the Beach # Barney's Fun & Games # Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along # Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers # Let's Start a Band! # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons # Let's Show Respect # Once Upon a Time # A Day in the Park with Barney # A Holiday in the Park with Barney # Barney's Sense-Sational Day The Graduate (25th Anniversary Edition) It's here. A Barney UK-exclusive video "Barney's Rhyming Time", never shown in the USA. Song List: # Barney Theme Song # Alphabet Song # What Rhymes with... # The T Game # I Hear Music Everywhere # I Love You # Barney's Music Box: Old MacDonald # The Babysitter Song # I Just Can't Wait # People Helping Other People # I Miss You # When You Have a Ball # It's Nice Just to Be Me # A Friend Like You # Barney Music Box: Hickory Dickory Dock # When You're Sick # The Doctor is a Friend of Mine # Hush Little Baby # What Shall We Make Today? # Laugh with Me! # You'll Feel Better # A Friend Like You Martian Luther King, Jr. Day is coming! Hope you enjoy, Americans. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (25th Anniversary Edition) Barney in Concert performs at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas in March 1991. In Cold Blood (25th Anniversary Edition) Barney and the Backyard Gang hold a live musical extravaganza at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas. Barney's Concert features traditional songs and fun new musical arrangements that encourage interaction and audience participation. Barney introduces his newest friend, Baby Bop. Special DVD Features * Barney's Jukebox Song Selection * "ABC Animals!" Read-Along * "What's That Sound?" Game * HIT Extras * DVD-ROM Fun Language Audio * English Dolby Digital Stereo CC * Spanish Dolby Digital Stereo The Whisperers (25th Anniversary Edition) Blast Off! is the first Space Racers DVD that was released to stores on September 8, 2015. It contains 4 episodes: # Hawk's Day # Mars Canyon Race # Where are We? # Election! Trivia * This is the first Space Racers DVD ever. * This is the first episode DVD ever released of Space Racers. Wait Until Dark (25th Anniversary Edition) High Flying Adventures is the second Space Racers DVD that was released to stores on September 8, 2015. It contains 4 episodes: # Three's a Crowd # Careering Off Course # Fly Like an Eagle # Space Racer Storm Chaser Cool Hand Luke (25th Anniversary Edition) Up We Go! is the third Space Racers DVD that was released to stores on October 13, 2015. It contains 4 episodes: # Mars Map Mystery # Grounded # Dome Grown # Starling Discovers the Moon Trivia * On the back cover of the Space Racers DVD shows the current HIT Entertainment logo, although this was only produced by Maryland Public Television and American Public Television. * This Space Racers DVD was supposed to be distributed by HIT Entertainment, but never did. The Dirty Dozen (25th Anniversary Edition) Adventures in Space! is the fourth Space Racers DVD that was released to stores on February 23, 2016. It contains 4 episodes: # Star Signs # The Hawk Factor # Good Old Coot # Dodo in Distress Thoroughly Modern Millie (25th Anniversary Edition) Here are the commercials of Space Racers, Suzy's Zoo and Baby Genius from Space Racers DVDs. Commercials Space Racers: Blast Off! # Space Racers # Suzy's Zoo on BabyFirst # Baby Genius Sing-Along Space Racers: High Flying Adventures # Space Racers # Suzy's Zoo on BabyFirst # Baby Genius: Favorite Children's Songs Space Racers: Up We Go! # Space Racers # Suzy's Zoo on BabyFirst # Baby Genius: Favorite Counting Songs Space Racers: Adventures in Space! # Space Racers # Suzy's Zoo on BabyFirst # Baby Genius: Favorite Children's Songs Barefoot in the Park (25th Anniversary Edition) Let's Go Look and See is a Barney book that was released to stores in 2007. This book is part of the Let's Go series. Plot Get ready for new adventures with everyone's favorite purple dinosaur! Let's go look and see with Barney! This giant lift-the-flap board book will take toddlers to the farm, aquarium, zoo, beach, and circus with their favorite purple dinosaur. Along the way, they'll lift the flaps and learn all about colors, shapes, numbers, letters, and opposites! Characters * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ Trivia * In this book, Baby Bop's Blankey is Pink instead of Yellow. Ulysses (25th Anniversary Edition) Featuring favorite Barney shorts... # Barney in Kids for Character # Welcome, Cousin Riff (Featurette) # Pack a Suitcase with Barney # Barney's Favorite Memories # Earth Friendly Activities # Spanish Sing-Alongs # Barney's Animal Habitats # Barney's Habitat Adventure # Barney Meets the Bernhards (Behind-the-Scenes) # Barney's Make a Wish Foundation to Elizabeth (Behind-the-Scenes) Divorce American-Style Fashion (25th Anniversary Edition) Join Barney as he wishes a happy Valentine's Day to all of his friends. Featuring Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Professor Tinkerputt, Mr. Tenagain, Old King Cole, Mother Goose, Stella the Storyteller, Mr. Boyd, Miss Kepler, Mr. Peek-A-Boo, Mrs. Peek-A-Boo, The Winkster, Pop Wheely, The Queen of Hearts and many more! Characters appeared in the 2011 "Barney's Happy Valentine's Day" book: * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Professor Tinkerputt * Mr. Tenagain * Mother Goose * Clarence the Goose * Humpty Dumpty * Old King Cole * Stella the Storyteller * Mr. Boyd * Miss Kepler * Mr. Peek-A-Boo * Mrs. Peek-A-Boo * The Winkster * Dr. TickTock * The Queen of Hearts * Miss Pennypacker * Pop Wheely * Miss Jo * Riders in the Sky (Woody Paul, Too Slim and Ranger Doug) * Farmer Dooley * Mrs. Dooley * Mr. Knickerbocker * The Guard * The King * Twynkle the Elf * Scooter McNutty * Miss Etta Kette * Booker T. Bookworm Two for the Road (25th Anniversary Edition) Here are all the Barney voices. Bob West (1988-2001) Bob West voiced Barney in Barney & the Backyard Gang videos and the television show Barney & Friends from 1988-2001. Appearances ''' '''Barney & the Backyard Gang # Our Friend, Barney # The Backyard Show # Three Wishes # A Day at the Beach # Waiting for Santa # Let's Be Healthy # The Backyard Gang Sleepover # Campfire Sing-Along # Barney Goes to School # Barney in Concert # Rock with Barney Barney & Friends Season 1 # The Queen of Make-Believe # My Family's Just Right for Me # Playing It Safe # Hop to It! # Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! # Four Seasons Day # The Treasure of Rainbow Beard # Going Places! # Caring Means Sharing # Down on Barney's Farm # What's That Shadow? # Happy Birthday, Barney! # Alphabet Soup! # Our Earth, Our Home # Let's Help Mother Goose! # Be a Friend # I Just Love Bugs # When I Grow Up... # 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! # Practice Makes Music # Hi, Neighbor! # A Camping We Will Go! # A Splash Party, Please # Carnival of Numbers # A World of Music # Doctor Barney is Here! # Oh, What a Day! # Home Sweet Homes # Hola, Mexico! # Everyone is Special Season 2 # Help Protect the Earth # This is the Way We Walk the Beach # Falling for Autumn! # Grandparents are Grand! (1993 Version) # May I Help You? # Red, Blue and Circles Too! # Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! # Hoo's in the Forest? # I Can Do That! # Grown-Ups for a Day! # That's a Home to Me # It's Day Time, It's Night Time # Wild, Wild, West Barney! # Winter's Wonderful # Picture This! # Look at Me, I'm 3! # The Exercise Circus! # My Favorite Things # The Dentist Makes Me Smile # Stop, Look and Be Safe! # An Adventure in Make-Believe # The Alphabet Zoo # Having Tens of Fun! # There are Seven Days in a Week # Barney's Very Silly Day! # I am a Fine Musician # Around the World We Go # Barney's Opposite Day # No Matter Where They Are # A Very Special Delivery! Season 3 # Shawn and the Beanstalk # If the Shoe Fits... # Room for Everyone # I Can Be a Firefighter! # Shopping for a Surprise! # On the Move # A Welcome Home # Classical Cleanup # Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends # Gone Fishing! # At Home with Animals # It's Raining, It's Pouring... # Camera Safari # Who's Who on the Choo Choo? # Are We There Yet? # Ship, Ahoy! # Hats Off to BJ! # Up We Go! # Any Way You Slice It # Twice is Nice! Season 4 # First Day of School # Is Everybody Happy? # Pennies, Nickels, Dimes # We've Got Rhythm # Tick Tock Clocks! # Waiting for Mr. MacRooney # Let's Build Together # It's Tradition # A Picture of Health # Play Ball! # A Different Kind of Mystery # Let's Pretend with Barney (1997 Version) # Going on a Bear Hunt # Let's Eat # Tree-Mendous Trees # Good, Clean Fun! # Easy, Breezy Day! # All Mixed Up # E-I-E-I-O # Once a Pond a Time # Oh, Brother...She's My Sister # All Around the World Season 5 # Books are Fun! # Trading Places # Safety First! # Circle of Friends # The One and Only You # Barney's Band # Good Manners # Going Fishing! # A Big Parade of Numbers # We Always Clean Up # Try It, You'll Like It! # Colors All Around # Howdy, Friends! # Seven Days a Week # We've Got Shoes # That's Hats # The Four Seasons of Fun # Hidden Treasures # A Royal Welcome # Sweet as Honey # First Things First! # Aunt Rachel is Here! # Here Kitty, Kitty! (1998 Version) # A Home for Dogs # It's a Rainy Day! # Easy Does It! # What's in a Name? # Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! # A Very Special Mouse # A Package of Friendship Season 6 # Stick with Imagination! # Itty Bitty Bugs # Sailing, Sailing # Grandparents are Grand! (1999 Version) # Snack Time! # A Sunny, Snowy Day # Puttin' on a Show # You've Got to Have Art # Five Kinds of Fun! # Count Me In! # Who's Who at the Zoo? # Birthday Olé # What's That Shadow? (1999 Version) # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Down By the Station # Riding in the Car # Listen to the Sounds in the Forest # We Like the Colors and Shapes # Barney's Wonderful Sleepover # Excellent Exercise! # Brushing Up on Teeth # That's What Friends are For # Good Job! # It's Home to Me # That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! # Flying in an Airplane # Laugh with Me! # How Does Your Garden Grow? # You Can Do It! # Here Comes the Firetruck! # Ready, Set, Go! # You are Special Barney Home Videos # Barney's Magical Christmas # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure # Love to Read, with Barney # Barney's Make-Believe Vacation # Barney Live! in New York City # Imagination Island # Bedtime with Barney # Getting Ready for School # Barney Safety # Barney Songs # Barney's Talent Show # Barney's Fun & Games # Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along # Let's Start a Band! # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons # Let's Show Respect # Once Upon a Time # A Day in the Park with Barney # Barney's Sense-Sational Day # Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! # Barney's Musical Scrapbook # Camp WannaRunnaRound # Barney's Adventure Bus # Barney's Good Day, Good Night # It's Time for Counting # Barney in Outer Space # Barney's Big Surprise # Barney's "I Can Do" Show # Barney's Halloween Party # My Party with Barney (Singing only, some songs) # Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie # Barney's First Adventures # Sing & Dance with Barney # What a World We Share # Walk Around the Block with Barney # Let's Play School # Once Upon a Magical Tale # Barney's Animal Friends # Barney's Thanksgiving Party # Barney's Night Before Christmas # More Barney Songs # More Barney Safety # Let's Play Games with Barney # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm # Barney's Patriotic Parade # Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure # Barney's Musical Castle # Barney's Wonderful World of Friends Live Shows # Barney in Concert # Barney Live! in New York City # A Day in the Park with Barney # Barney's Big Surprise # Barney's Musical Castle Music Cassette/CD # Barney in Concert (Time Life) # Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 # Barney's Make-Believe Vacation # Barney Live! in New York City # Imagination Island # Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 # Barney's Sleepytime Songs # Barney's Favorites Vol. 3 # A Day in the Park with Barney # Run, Jump, Skip and Sing # Barney's Big Surprise # Happy Holidays Love, Barney # Barney's Sing-Along: In Outer Space # Barney's Great Adventure # Barney's Patriotic Songs # Barney's Great Adventure Sing-Along # Barney's Sing-Along: Halloween Party # Songs in the Key of Purple # I Love to Sing with Barney # Barney's A Great Day for Learning # Barney's Sing-Along: Let's Play School ''' # Barney's Night Before Christmas # Barney's Sing-Along: Night Before Christmas # Barney for Baby: Love and Lullabies # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm # Barney's Greatest Hits # '''Happy Halloween, Love Barney # Barney's Favorite Songs # Barney's Musical Castle Duncan Brannan (2001-2002) Duncan Brannan voiced Barney from 2001-2002, beginning in 1998 with the personalized Barney video My Party with Barney. Appearances ''' '''Barney Home Videos # My Party with Barney (Speaking only, some dialogue) # Barney's Super Singing Circus # Round and Round We Go # Our Beautiful Earth # Let's Exercise with Barney # You Can Be Anything # Barney's Beach Party # Be My Valentine, Love Barney # Happy Easter, Love Barney # Let's Read with Barney # Barney's Very Special Day # Come on Over to Barney's House # Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes # Let's Go to the Zoo Music Cassette/CD # Barney's Sing-Along: Super Singing Circus # Barney's Sing-Along: Be My Valentine, Love Barney # Barney Rocks! Mall Tours # Barney's Open House # Barney's Zoo Tour Live Attraction # Barney's Theatre (Regular Version/Christmas Version) Tim Dever (2002) Tim Dever voiced Barney in 2 home videos in 2002. Appearances ''' '''Barney Home Videos # Barney's Pajama Party # Barney's Christmas Star Dean Wendt (2002-present) Since 2002, Dean Wendt voiced Barney in the television series Barney & Friends. Appearances ''' '''Barney & Friends Season 7 # All Aboard! # Up, Down and Around! # Tea-riffic Manners # Puppy Love # Bunches of Boxes # Stop! Go! # Red, Yellow and Blue! # Play for Exercise! # Come Blow Your Horn! # A New Friend # Numbers! Numbers! # This Way In! This Way Out! # Spring Into Fun! # Play It Safe! # Three Lines, Three Corners # A Parade of Bikes # It's a Happy Day! # Splish! Splash! # Way Up in Outer Space # The 4 Seasons ' # My Family and Me # BJ's Really Cool House Season 8 # A Fountain of Fun # On Again, Off Again # Sharing Is Caring! # '''Grandparents are Grand! (2003 Version) ' # Here Kitty, Kitty! # Once Upon a Fairy Tale # It's Hot! It's Cold! # Play Piano with Me! # Day and Night # A Perfectly Purple Day # A Picture of Friendship # All Booked Up # Happy Dancin' Feet! # Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way # What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? # '''Let's Make Art Pictures # Let's Put on a Circus! # Forest Animal Sounds # You're a Grand Old Flag # The Land of Mother Goose # A-Counting We Will Go! # A Little Big Day # A World of Friends # Who's Your Neighbor? # Squares, Squares Everywhere # That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll # It's Halloween Night Tonight # Let's Go for a Ride! # That Makes Me Mad! # It's Your Birthday, Barney! # It's Showtime! # At Home in the Park Season 9 # Everybody's Got Feelings # Caring Hearts # Let's Make Music! # Movin' Along # Let Your Creativity Fly! # Imagine That! # Keep on Truckin' # I'm a Builder # Coming on Strong # Let's Play Games! # What I Want to Be # When I'm a Firefighter # You Can Count on Me! # A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes # Easy as ABC # Look What I Can Do! # Making a Move! # Home, Safe Home # On the Road Again # My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist # Sleepover Surprises # The Clean Up Club # Let's Go Hunting # I Love My Neighborhood ''' # '''Goodbye, Blankey # Our Surprised Pets # Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air ''' # '''Rainy Days are Fun # Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground # Animal See, Animal Do # My New Shoes # Soup's On! # The Greatest Show on Earth # A Friend in Need # It's Magic # Going on a Fishing Trip # Back on Track # Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner # The Park Sale # School Days # I'm a Scientist # My Baby Brother # All About Me Season 10 # Welcome, Cousin Riff # Special Skills # Glad to Be Me # Arts # Airplanes # Boats # Butterflies # Bugs # Shapes # Colors # Seeing # Hearing # Movement # BJ's Snack Attack # Counting # Letters # Pets # Vets # Winter # Summer # Spring # Fall # Making Mistakes # Separation # Caring # Sharing # Playing Games # Fun with Reading # Mother Goose # Fairy Tales # Days of the Week # Rhythm # Rabbits # Ducks and Fish # Things I Can Do # Differences # Dancing # Singing # China # Kenya # Safety Patrol # Friendship # Neighborhoods # Careers # Families # Homes Season 11 # Pistachio # Full Team Ahead # The Magic Words # Litterbot # Bop 'til You Drop # The Sleepless Sleepover # Little Red Rockin' Hood # The Whole Truth # The Wind and the Sun # The Nature of Things # The New Kid # Grandpa's Visit # The Big Garden # Listen! # Lost and Found # Pot Full of Sunshine # Trail Boss Barney # Get Happy! # For the Fun of It # Starlight, Star Bright # Best in Show # No, No, No! # The Emperor's Contest # Beethoven's Hear! # Guess Who? # Sweet Treats # The Babysitter # The Color of Barney # Dream Big # That's What a Mommy Is # The Shrinking Blankey # The Awful Tooth # The Blame Game # What's Your Name? # The Magic Caboose # BJ the Great # Gift of the Dinos # A Visit to Santa # Riff's Musical Zoo # The Princess and the Frog # Imagination # Adventures # Big as Barney # The Chase # Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite # Time Flies # Get Well # Rhyming Time # Valentine's Day # Love # Habitat Season 12 # Way to Go! - A Travel Adventure # The Misbegotten Moon - A Space Adventure # The Sword in the Sandbox - A Storybook Adventure # Lights! Camera! Action! - A Movie Adventure # Riff to the Rescue! - A Wild West Adventure # To Catch a Thief - A Mystery Adventure # The Magic Lamp - A Travel Adventure # The Amazing Captain Pickles - A Superhero Adventure # A Game for Everyone - A Sports Adventure # The Reluctant Dragon - A Fairy Tale Adventure # The Groom Who Married: A Wedding Adventure # The Little Indian: A Native American Adventure Season 13 # Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico # Big Brother Rusty: China # ¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain # Venice, Anyone?: Italy # Sweeter Than Candy: Greece # The Music Box: Switzerland # The Good Egg: Kenya # A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii # Bonjour, Barney!: France # Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest # The Big Apple: New York City # Friends All Around the World: The International Festival Season 14 # Having Fun with Imagination! # Let's Play Safely! # Places with Barney! # A Castle for Princess Teddy! # Different Kinds of Shoes # Play Music with Me # A Sad Day # Let's All Protect Our Earth # The Amazing Four Seasons # Look at Me, I'm Dancing! # Exercise is Fun for All! # A Trip to the Beach # Eating Healthy # Riff's Birthday # Having Fun with the Alphabet # A Barney & the Backyard Gang Reunion # Let's Use Our Five Senses! # There's No Place as Good as Home # Lookin' Round My Neighborhood # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck! # What I Want to Be # Trying on Different Grown-Up Jobs! # Reading is Fun! # Opposites, Opposites Everywhere! # We're All Very Special! Barney Home Videos # Barney's Christmas Star # Barney's Outdoor Fun! # Barney Songs from the Park # Read with Me, Dance with Me # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! # Barney's Musical Day # Happy Mad Silly Sad # Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration # Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney # Movin' and Groovin' # Let's Pretend with Barney # Now I Know My ABCs # Barney's Colorful World # Ready, Set, Play! # Let's Go to the Farm # Best Fairy Tales # Just Imagine # Everyone is Special # That's a Home to Me # People Helping Other People # The Land of Make-Believe # Barney's Birthday # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # Can You Sing That Song? # Barney's Top 20 Countdown # Let's Go to the Beach # Let's Go to the Fair # Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour # Let's Go to the Firehouse # Dino-Mite Birthday # Let's Go to the Library # Let's Go to the Police Station # Celebrating Around the World # Barney's Animal ABC's # Hi! I'm Riff! # The Best of Barney # Once Upon a Dino Tale # Barney's Patriotic Celebration # Let's Go Back to School # Let's Go on Vacation # Barney's Jungle Friends # Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure # Let's Play Outside # Barney's Furry Friends # A-Counting We Will Go # Barney's Musical Zoo # I Can Do It! # Barney's Birthday Bash # Big World Adventure # A Very Merry Christmas # I Love My Friends # Clean Up, Clean Up! # Barney's Transportation Adventure # Let's Go to the Doctor # Let's Go to the Moon # Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney # Let's Go to the Circus # Story Time with Barney # Let's Go to the Gym # A Super-Dee-Duper Day! # Let's Go Under the Sea # Barney's Camping Adventure # Barney Safety in the Park # This is How I Feel # Let's Go to the Movies # Let's Go to the Castle # Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals # Let's Go to the Store ''' # '''Let's Go to the Museum # It's Showtime with Barney! # Barney's Musical Jukebox # Let's Go to the Restaurant # Barney's Worldwide Adventure! # Celebrate the Holidays with Barney # Barney's Sing-Along from Season 9 to Season 11 # Rock and Roll with Barney # Dinos in the Park # Let's Go to the Post Office Live Shows # Barney's Colorful World # Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour # Barney's Let's Imagine Live # Barney's Space Adventures # Barney's Birthday Bash Music Cassette/CD # Start Singing with Barney # The Barney Boogie # Barney's Colorful World LIVE! # The Land of Make-Believe # Let's Go to the Beach # Let's Go to the Farm # Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour # Dino-Mite Birthday # Music for Me! # Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs # Barney's Birthday Bash # Season 9 Sing-Along # Season 9 - Let's Make Music! # Season 11 # Barney: Season 9 to Season 11 # Barney's Birthday # We Wish You a Merry Christmas The War is Over (25th Anniversary Edition) Here are the collection of Barney & the Backyard Gang video copies. # Our Friend, Barney (Original Release: 1988; Re-Releases: 1989, 1990, 1992, 1996 and 1998) # The Backyard Show (Original Release: 1988; Re-Releases: 1989, 1990, 1992, 1996 and 1998) # Three Wishes (Original Release: 1989; Re-Releases: 1990, 1992, 1996 and 1997) # A Day at the Beach (Original Release: 1989; Re-Releases: 1990, 1992, 1996 and 2000) # Waiting for Santa (Original Release: 1990; Re-Releases: 1991, 1992, 1993-1998) # Let's Be Healthy (Original Release: 1990; Re-Releases: 1992 and 1996) # The Backyard Gang Sleepover '''(Original Release: 1990; Re-Releases: 1992 and 1996) # Campfire Sing-Along (Original Release: 1990; Re-Releases: 1992, 1996 and 2001) # Barney Goes to School (Original Release: 1990; Re-Releases: 1992 and 1996) # Barney in Concert (Original VHS Release: 1991; VHS Re-Releases: 1992, 1996, 2000 and 2005; DVD Release/Re-Release: 2005 and 2015) # Rock with Barney (Original Release: 1991; Re-Releases: 1992, 1996, 1998 and 2001) All of my favorite Barney & the Backyard Gang videos! '''Far from the Madding Crowd (25th Anniversary Edition) My friend has the 2005 VHS and DVD of Barney in Concert and even the 2015 DVD re-release. My friend has Blockbuster Barney VHS when he bought them from eBay. The Jungle Book (25th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1992 VHS of The Jungle Book and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Aladdin Sneak Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Rescuers Down Under Preview # 101 Dalmatians Preview # The Great Mouse Detective Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # 1989 United Artists Logo # Opening Credits # Bagheera Discovers Mowgli # Mowgli's Jungle Life/Meeting at Council Rock # Mowgli and Bagheera Encounter Kaa # Dawn Patrol (Song: "Colonel Hathi's March") # Bagheera and Mowgli's Argument # Mowgli Meets Baloo # "The Bare Necessities" # Mowgli Taken by the Monkeys # Mowgli Meets King Louie (Song: "I Wanna Be Like You")/Monkey Chase # Bagheera and Baloo's Moonlight Speak # Mowgli Runs Away # Shere Khan Arrives (Song: "Colonel Hathi's March (Reprise)") # Mowgli and Kaa's Second Encounter (Song: "Trust in Me") # Kaa and Shere Khan's Conversation # Mowgli's Friends (Song: "That's What Friends are For") # Mowgli Meets Shere Khan/Tiger Fight # Poor Bear # Mowgli Meets Shanti ("My Own Home") # The Grand Finale ("The Bare Necessities (Reprise)") # "The End" # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Rescuers Preview # Beauty and the Beast Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Banning (25th Anniversary Edition) My friend has Wishbone on VHS from Lyrick Studios. My friend has VeggieTales VHS tapes from Lyrick Studios. My friend has 3-2-1 Penguins! VHS tapes from Lyrick Studios. My friend has Groundling Marsh VHS tapes. My fiend has Choices Count! VHS because he watched this and the Kids for Character 1996 VHS when he was little. Casino Royale (25th Anniversary Edition) Here is the opening to Space Racers: Adventures in Space! 2016 DVD. Here are the orders: # Warning Screen # Space Racers DVDs Trailer # Suzy's Zoo on BabyFirst Promo # Baby Genius: Favorite Children's Songs Trailer # Main Menu # Coming Up Next on Space Racers Bumper: Star Signs # Space Racers Intro # Star Signs Title Card That's All. Pocahontas 1996 Letterbox VHS (Version #1) Here is one version of the 1996 letterbox VHS of Pocahontas and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # Walt Disney Company Intro # Walt Disney World's 25th Anniversary - Walking # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Hercules Sneak Preview # "From Disney Interactive, Distributed by MGM/UA Family Entertainment" # Disney's Animated Storybook, Pocahontas CD-ROM Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Bambi Preview # The Hunchback of Notre Dame Preview # Darling, We Shrunk Ourselves Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film is being presented..." # THX Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # "The Virginia Company" # The Storm # Main Titles/"Steady as the Beating Drum" # Pocahontas' Appearance/Powhatan Speaks About Kocoum # "Steady as the Beating Drum" (Reprise)/"Just Around the Riverbend" # Pocahontas Went to See Grandmother Willow/"Listen with Your Heart" # Arrived in Virginia/John Smith Meets Meeko and Flit # The Indians Know About the Visitors/Ratcliffe Called the New Land Jamestown # "Mine, Mine, Mine" # John Smith Meets Pocahontas # The Indians Attack # Unusual Words # "Colors of the Wind" # Back at Camp # John Sees Pocahontas Again # John Smith Meets Grandmother Willow # The Warriors are Here/John Confronts Ratcliffe # Pocahontas Runs into the Woods/Thomas Followed John # Nakoma Gets Help/Meeko and Percy's Fight/Grandmother Willow Shows Everyone the Ripples # Pocahontas and John's Kiss/Kocoum Attacks John/Powhatan and Pocahontas' Argument # "If I Never Knew You" # "Savages"/Pocahontas Remembers Her Dream # "Savages" (Reprise)/Powhatan Understands with His Heart/Ratcliffe Shoots John # 'I'll Always Be with You' # End Credits (Songs: "If I Never Knew You" and "Colors of the Wind") # "On ABC" # Mighty Ducks Commercial # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Aristocats Preview # MGM/UA Family Entertainment Preview # MGM/UA Family Treasures Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Camelot (25th Anniversary Edition) Amy and Melanie only appeared together with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and Babysitter Anderson in the U.K. version of the 2007 Barney & Friends Season 11 episode The Babysitter, but they never appeared without Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra. Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra only appeared with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and Mr. Copeland in the U.K. version of the 2007 Barney & Friends Season 11 episode Get Well, but they never appeared with Rachel, David and Laura. Valley of the Dolls (25th Anniversary Edition) I recorded silly sounds in the tape recorder. I also record silly words, such as mustache, bongos, conscience, tummy, green, Bob, crocodiles, Easter, Timber!, tears, logs, farm, pirate, Potzzeria, pee-pee, bug, nightcap, peanut, snowman, camp, parachute, koalas, Hermits, cat, lullaby, dragonberries, clever, earmuffs, bread, radical, clocks, faucet, hurt, stage, perfume, Rosey Tea, pistachio, habitat, pizza, freedom, prairie hen, mammoth, chicken pox, broke, WHOA!, chipmunks, Nutcracker, cookie jar, deliver, hyena, cockatoo, orange, goose, singing, cooked, maple chips, saxophone, gunk, movie, hospital, vegetables, net, clown, fly, bubbles, confetti, butt, strawberries, Barefootin', runaway cookie, umbabird, green dog, baby, bride, dancing hat, chef's hat, alligator pie, Lizardland, Christmas pie, circuses, birthday parties, family, sweatshirt, soda, mamas, papas, uncles, aunts, sip, messy, bulb, butter bread, fork, scissor, pa, cream, bears, Knuckerhole, blood, ladder, spread, tiger, panther, giraffe, mosquitoes, hotdog, squash, porpoise, vole, panda, okapi, beret, tutu, act, scratchy, cantaloupe, door, station, puppy, yam, cookie cutters, documentary, lunch, sad, puppets, Transylvanian, pink, safari, chime, crayons, babies, marigold, caissons, arguing, antler bumps, fun house, cheers, teeth, swimming, barber, sharp, spiny-pine, friends, thunder, counselor, treasures, flute, watermelons, cry, onions, piglet, scrapbook, skirt, curlers, chestnut cream, turkey, stuffing, props, eat, pineapple, fish, sandbox, bunny, attention, pepper lime toast pie, respect, garden, scoot, lemurs, cupcake, bathing, utter, La, SS, horse, cha, picnic, oat biscuits, Ghana, barnyard, razor blade, wombat, haircut, red spots, UFO, snouts, turtle, barbeque, mud cake, island, fire, turnip, antenna, chew, ax, Italy, policeman, 4th of July, rutabaga, Sports Day, bowling, grocer, cafeteria lady, Illinois, blue cookies (also known as prune cookies), lizard hat, kill, cleansing, vaccine, dead, carriage, critters, jelly beans, sleep, feline, kangaroo, swallowing, gravity, tall, castle, orb, worms, comics, tofu, dog show, lollipops, rainbow syrup, paws, dessert, cave people, dinosaur skeleton, buttermilk, asparagus, coffee, photographer, pretending, bleach!, porcupine, shark, mule, toys, samba, sunscreen, vomits, beach, summer camp, zoo, make-believe jungle, football, basketball, baseball, surfs, nature walks, wedding photographer, toothache, family albums, photograph album, suitcase, rat, Paqster, custard, wolf, hanky, circus, birthday, Christmas, show, dull, game, fishing bait, fishing worms, PB&J, nails, rhino, detective, turnips, wheelchair, white chocolate, Tuckerbag, outer space, yodel, white pearls, gold bricks, cooking, red shoes, eyepatch, poison ivy, U.K., breeze, rubber, wig, ache, fellas, king, tow-truck, screwdriver, soaking, pacifier, bath time, thorn, birdbath, bakery, chilli, plum, number 2 pencil, purple marker, Spanish, whiskers, band leader's hat, ants, ferme (French word for farm), moss, burns, stuck, pizza parlor, doctor's office, ceiling, gum, karate, dinner, puke, vomit, live, Hawaii, firetruck, polar bear, penguins, grilled cheese, limbo, conduct, mechanic, jet airplane, leis, hula, Sharky, lobster, woodpecker, Mexico, Australia, peanut salesman, treasure chest, guacamole, chalupa, curtain, omaha, mariachi, penis, rhymes, CD-ROMs, featurette, Hebrew, purpley, soundtrack, sing-along, mall, rock star, curds and whey, cotton doodoo, doggie, costume, down, tarts, gentlemen, Hoopla, cartoons, chocolate bar, toe, squeeze, beast, alligator, branches, delicious, giant, Maestro!, duck, swamp, holiday, nap, candy, clean, eggs and loafs, salt, cyber, fellow, Canada, stapler, staple, ukulele, tumbleweed, dino, barber shop, pirate ship, wire, games, blue, double, trunk, babysitter, safety book, clover, mushroom, piano, television and video characters, walk-around characters, opossum, farmer's hat, dance, beard, wizard, fire safety, buckaroos, crown, booth, sombrero, pumpernickel, square, squirrel, glue, mud pie, anchovy, trophy, polliwog, joey, marsh, Beanstalk, club, melting, snow, New York City, TV friends, anniversary, produce stand, Saturday, French, ghouls, yawning, cable, pals, fair, cheese balls, marshmallows, North Pole, birthday show, Wobniar and more. The Happiest Millionaire (25th Anniversary Edition) The "Barney's Happy Valentine's Day" book is released in 2011. This charming holiday book follows Barney on a labor of love - to wish all his friends, "Happy Valentine's Day!" Starring Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and special appearances of characters from the popular TV show - Professor Tinkerputt, Mr. Tenagain, Old King Cole, Mother Goose, Stella the Storyteller, Mr. Boyd, Miss Kepler, Mr. Peek-A-Boo, Mrs. Peek-A-Boo, The Winkster, Dr. TickTock, The Queen of Hearts, Miss Pennypacker, Pop Wheely, Miss Jo, Riders in the Sky (Woody Paul, Too Slim and Ranger Doug), Farmer Dooley, Mrs. Dooley, Mr. Knickerbocker, The Guard, The King, Twynkle the Elf, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and Booker T. Bookworm. Includes 25 Valentines! The Taming of the Shrew (25th Anniversary Edition) Roses are red, violets are blue, and Barney and his friends want to celebrate Valentine's Day with you! Come along with Barney and his friends as they exchange Valentine's wishes, enjoy heartwarming songs, and dance. Visit the Queen of Hearts' royal Valentine Castle where there are magical surprises behind every door. With exciting games to play and delightful songs to sing, your imagination will soar as you enjoy this fun-filled Valentine's Day celebration with Barney and his friends. In January 2016, Be My Valentine, Love Barney is re-released on DVD to stores by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. On March 8, 2016, Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney will be re-released on DVD to stores by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. Beach Red (25th Anniversary Edition) Barney's Easter Egg Hunt was a book that was released to stores in 1997. Plot Barney's first Easter book is an exciting adventure with his friends BJ and Baby Bop. The trio goes on an outdoor Easter egg hunt, but instead of finding Easter eggs, they find all kinds of surprises along the way. Dressed up in pastel colors, this book captures the spirit of this hippity-hoppity holiday and makes it a Super-dee-duper day! Characters * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ This home video of the stage show Barney Live! in New York City was only re-released on VHS from HIT Entertainment in the United Kingdom in 2004, but it never released on DVD. Tobruk (25th Anniversary Edition) I actually found this picture of the VHS tape on eBay in the U.K. NOTE: Barney Live! re-released on U.K. VHS from HIT Entertainment in 2004. Barney Live! in New York City is re-released on VHS from HIT Entertainment in the United Kingdom in 2004. In the stage show Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration!, Barney is voiced by a completely different person who is not listed above. The voice actor is unknown and is not from the television series.